Acousticophobia
by Appledagger
Summary: AU: Acousticophobia  Fear of noise. With highschool, crushes on certain rosy haired females, and a unusual abnormality, Naruto definitely has a lot to deal with. Here's for rooting for the underdog. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

I haven't submitted for a while! Here's some lovin' to whoever reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or any of the characters at all.

xx

Acousticophobia – fear of noise

In a world surrounded by noises of every variety, it would not be very convenient to be terrified of any type of sound. When the rich tones of a person's laughter give you the shivers, or the screech of tires makes you scream, (which in turn makes you even more terrified,) you can assume that you're not going to be as successful as someone with a normal fear, like spiders or something like that. I guess , if you were in this situation I mean, you would probably stay away from the world, home school, have one of those caretakers that smell like piss, asking you in sign language if you'd rather peas or corn for dinner. It's taking the easy way around and sliding through life without having to face your fear. But unlike you, I'm a risk taker, and I'm not about to give up my dreams of being famous because of some stupid shivers. Besides, what's the point of being onstage if you can't stand to hear the people cheering for you? So that's why, unlike you probably, I decided to go to a regular high school. After years of homeschooling with foster parents who constantly worry and constantly try to figure out what the fuck is wrong with me, I chose to go to a public school. I have declared that I will grit my teeth and bare the girls chatter! I will defeat the male grunts and groans! I will crush the cell phone ring tones and the teacher's lectures! Because, if I'm going to live life to the fullest, I, Uzumaki Naruto, am going to have to face my fear! Now, excuse me, I think I just pissed my pants!

Track 1 – Dead!

As the girls and boys filed off the school bus, waved goodbye to their parents in the conservative minivans, and walked towards the school with looks of dread smeared across their young faces, Uzumaki Naruto shook uncontrollably in his foster mother's '96 Prelude Si, wearing a pair of heavy duty earplugs that looked like giant headphones, the kind you wore in metal shop. His mom twisted in her seat and signed with gentle hands, asking if he really wanted to do this. Through all of his shaking, and a little bit of sweating, Naruto nodded eagerly, which could have easily been mistaken for a seizure. The lady in the driver's seat smiled nervously, and she signed 'Good Luck,' and then with a small sigh that Naruto couldn't hear, 'I love you.'

Naruto gave a curt nod, took a deep breath of the stifling air around him, and opened the car door, ready for an onslaught of odd looks and easy to spot gossiping. Girls around him stared and whispered to their friends things which probably included, "What is he wearing?!" and "That poor kid, is he deaf?" But there was never a more determined 15 year old as Naruto, and as he walked through the school doors, still shaking and still sweating, he held his head high and ignored it all, despite the terrified thoughts that were probably running through his mind. Naruto stared down the hallway that was filled with different kids of different styles. He walked slowly, torn between staring at the girls dressed in black and red who were smoking by the girl's bathroom, or the boys that were wearing jerseys and tossing a football between them, by lockers that had rude words scratched into them. Since he was so concerned with not getting hit with a ball, or burned with a cigarette, Naruto wasn't watching where he was going, and walked directly into what would be later described as a human. After landing painfully on the ground, Naruto looked up at a boy who looked to be about his age and had just as messy as hair as him, except in brown. Naruto picked up his schoolbag (brand new for school) and apologized. That was what you were supposed to do when you bump into someone, right? At least, that's what Naruto thought. Apparently that was completely wrong, and judging by this guy's reaction, it was rude and absolutely uncalled for. He started yelling at Naruto, and even though he couldn't hear what the guy was saying, Naruto was sure it wasn't good from the looks that were being attracted. Not knowing exactly what to do in that situation, Naruto just sat and took the obvious punishment. It's not like his homeschooling ever brought up this sort of problem, and if it did, he would probably be in a different foster home by now. Finally the boy stopped flapping his lips, and a sort of tension descended upon the crowd. If Naruto could hear, he would probably describe it as silence, which seems kind of ironic in a weird way. Naruto looked around at the people watching, and then back at the kid in front of him, who mouthed an obvious "Well?". After a few more moments of doing nothing, Naruto looked at him and did the only thing that came to his innocent mind. He shrugged.

When Naruto came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by white. Panic rose in him. Dear lord, he had died. That kid had killed him. Just because he had bumped into him! Oh no, oh no, ohnoohno, what will his foster parents say?? Amongst all Naruto's groggy and irrational thinking, a small sob of anguish managed to escape his lips. Needless to say, Naruto finally noticed something else. His earphones were gone. Adrenaline started to pump through his veins, and his hands started to tremble. Was there still noise in heaven? Terrifying thoughts of angels' harps and a booming voice ran errant through Naruto's mind, and he began to sweat and fidget with the hem of his shirt. It made a ruffling noise, and a shudder ran down Naruto's spine. His hands sprung up to meet his ears. A clapping noise, he squeezed his eyes shut. As the terror rose in him, he moved to pull his knees to his chest into the foetal position. The bed creaked, and Naruto started to cry. In any of his memory, he couldn't remember being this scared. As he wept on the bed, fingers in his ears, staying as still as possible, as he had learned the bed made noise, Naruto failed to notice that a man with a stern face and a battered clipboard had entered the room and sat next to his bed.

"Naruto..." The man said softly. Naruto stopped crying immediately, and the man with the clipboard couldn't tell if the boy was calming down, or was more terrified than before. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at the man next to his bed. He had dark eyes and hair, and pale skin, almost pure white. More tears formed in Naruto's eyes. He drove his fingers deeper into his ears and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Are you an angel? Don't take me away." The man seemed slightly taken aback for a moment before the stern look crossed his face once more. In Naruto's opinion, the look wasn't very comforting for an angel. Were angels supposed to be comforting? He didn't care anyway, he wasn't going to die, he hadn't even had sex yet, and no one should have as cruel as punishment as to die a virgin. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened one eye slightly to see the clipboard held not 3 inches away from his face. In very neat, very controlled, very precise handwriting, the man had written a little message.

"I'm Sasuke, the school's doctor. You're not dead, idiot." Naruto scrunched up his nose as he came to the last word. He pulled his fingers out of his ears and pushed himself quickly on the bed.

"I'm not an idiot! Isn't it harassment if you call a student that?!" Naruto huffed. Sasuke just smirked and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He pulled Naruto forward and moved his mouth closer to Naruto's ear.

"Aren't you scared?" Sasuke's voice was low and rich, leaving a lingering vibration in Naruto's eardrum. It was mocking, wispy, alluring and almost sadistic all at the same time. Naruto's breathing grew quicker and he started to sweat again. He felt his cheeks burn, because he knew that Sasuke was making fun of him. Somewhere, between the little temper tantrum that Sasuke had caused and the shock of the less than intimate actions, Naruto had forgotten to be afraid. Though, of course now that Sasuke had mentioned it, Naruto once again grew aware to the groaning bed, his heavy breathing, the tapping of Sasuke's foot on the linoleum floor, and the dull murmur of teenagers learning, (or not.)

"It doesn't hurt you know," Sasuke continued to mutter into Naruto's ear, fingers digging into the boy's shoulder in an effort to keep him from trying to run away. Naruto swallowed thickly, and started to shrug his shoulders, attempting to have Sasuke release his grip. The sound of Sasuke's voice scared the shit out of him, and to be quite honest, Naruto thought he may lose control of his bodily functions very soon. Though at the same time, there was a little thing nagging at the back of his mind. Not a voice, but a sort of feeling that told him without any sort of thought that Sasuke's voice was, well, nice. It was silky, smooth, and flowed with a sort of velvety texture. Not that Naruto's mind had a lot of sounds to compare it to. Not that sounds have textures. Not that sounds were any good at all.

"W-" Naruto had to stop and try to gain some sort of courage. "Where are m- my ear plugs." The words fell out of his mouth with grit and without any of the grace that Sasuke's voice held. Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto's arm. Rising from his chair, which had a squeak by the way, he walked out the door, coming back with the garish headgear. He tossed it on the bed and turned back towards the exit, but paused with a word of advice.

"You'd better put those on. The bell's going to ring in about 20 seconds." Naruto nodded and slipped on the headphones with complete relief. Talk about a security blanket. With all sound completely blocked out once again, he easily slid off the bed and picked up his backpack off the floor. As he walked out the door past Sasuke, he uttered a thanks, which was nearly soundless to himself. Sasuke looked up, mouthing an obvious "Why?" but was interrupted by something. Naruto watched him look up then back to the blond. Sasuke pointed up and said "The bell." Naruto nodded and waved, leaving the office. As he walked through the halls, much more aware of what was ahead of him this time, Naruto thought that he might have to get into another fight. For whatever reason, he really liked that office.

Track 2 – Loopy Loopy Love

After their first encounter, Naruto began visiting the health station nearly every day. At first he made excuses. Pretending to faint in class, yelling nosebleed and running out, papercutneedabandaidbye, and many other silly things. After a while, Sasuke got used to the constant visits and constant silence. Not that he didn't enjoy the peace. He only had one other patient as frequent as Naruto, and she was not nearly as interesting nor as tolerable as the boy. Haruno Sakura, the only other person that didn't get turned away by the constant iciness that was Uchiha Sasuke's personality. Though, to be perfectly plain, Sakura's strategy was probably that she kept an unreal vision of Sasuke being a prince who was stationed at the school to sweep her off her feet, and misinterpreted the looks of 'get out' as 'wow, I really love your hair. Is that mango tangerine I smell?' which resulted in either tears after Sasuke told her to get out, or more school girl fantasies when he let her stay. Of course, at times, Sakura and Naruto would meet when they were visiting the stoic doctor either dropping off homemade cookies, or asking for a remedy for the hiccups. After their first meeting, Naruto stayed to "talk" to Sasuke, which actually consisted of them taking turns writing on the white board that was stationed in the office.

"Who was that?" Naruto had picked up his usual red pen and scrawled, all in capitals. Sasuke looked up at the sound of the pen squeaking across the board.

"Haruno, Sakura," Sasuke always wrote in green, and always had perfect handwriting even on the white board.

"I liked her. I'm going to make her my girlfriend." Naruto grinned and gave a manly thumbs up to Sasuke who frowned slightly.

"You can try." Sasuke capped his pen and put it back down on his desk while Naruto started to squeal at him.

"What d'ya mean?! Are you saying I'm not good enough, you asshole?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, following him back to the desk and sitting in front of him with the angriest face he could muster. Sasuke just smirked at him and offered a bite of the cupcake that Sakura had dropped off. Naruto made a sort of wounded noise. Ouch, the slap to his pride had stung. He growled a sort of muffled version of the word bastard and stalked out of the health station. He didn't visit Sasuke for two days after that, and it might be hard for Sasuke to admit, but he would take Naruto's stupid excuses over Sakura's stupid non-fat soy banana buns any day. It was also hard for Sasuke to admit that he felt that one lump form in his throat and a long forgotten sense of guilt swirl around in his stomach. Two days later, after the lunch bell trilled, Naruto had just walked in, picked up his green dry erase marker and started to write.

"I'm not forgiving you." Naruto's marker squeaked as he wrote, and it bled somewhat with the extra pressure that Naruto was writing with. Sasuke nodded and uncapped his own red pen.

"Fine. Why would I care anyway?" Sasuke's handwriting was, as always, neat and precise, even though he was writing himself into yet another childish fight with the younger boy. As Sasuke expected, Naruto closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in an attempt to keep his temper under control. Soon the deep breaths and counting down from ten would start, no doubt.

"Don't be an asshole. I hate you still." Naruto wrote and paused. He left his marker against the board, as if trying to think of what to 'say' next. Sasuke didn't wait. He quickly wrote down his message and went to sit down at his desk again to finish his lunch. He heard squeaking behind him, the capping of the pen, and the footsteps of the boy leaving. After a few minutes, Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him, and he turned around to look at their finished conversation.

"Don't be an asshole. I hate you still... But lunch was lonely."

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke winced at his response. He had never thought about Naruto having a lack of friends. Not everybody in the school carried around little whiteboards, just in case the kid with the problem tried to talk to them. He looked back at his lunch and, for the first time since he was a kid, realized that he packed too much for just one person. Sasuke grunted to himself, the coil of guilt rising to his throat and threatening to pounce out and pity the next person that he saw. Christ, Sakura could very well walk in within seconds! He got up off the old plastic chair and moved out into the crowded hallways, searching for a head of blond hair and bright orange earmuffs. His eyes targeted the boy, and Sasuke ran down the hallway and nearly ran right into Naruto. He tapped the boy's shoulder, and gestured for a pen. Naruto looked curiously at the doctor for a moment, and then pulled the sack off his shoulder, pulling out a blue pen. Sasuke grabbed it and wrote a message on his own hand, then held it out for Naruto to read. Teenagers watching the exchange were gawking at the pair, entranced by the abnormality of it all. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and twisted it around, far from being gentle, and read the smudged words.

"I have extra chips." Not exactly an apology, and you couldn't really classify it as sentimental or suave as all the girls would expect from such a good looking and mysterious guy as Sasuke, but Naruto grinned and nodded all the same. The bell rang and the kids scurried off to their lockers to ready themselves for their English and Sciences, and Sasuke nodded, jerking away his hand from Naruto's. The boy just smiled, waved, and hoisted his backpack upon his shoulder once more, as if nothing had ever happened, and all was right with the world. Students bumped past, and Sasuke stood wondering. Was Naruto extremely mature, or was he just an idiot?

xx

Tell me what you think!

Tracks: Dead! - My Chemical Romance, Loopy Loopy Love - The Brunettes


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I felt good! Sorry if the wait made anyone itch!

x

Track 3 – Hysteria

After their little incident in the hallway, Naruto came for lunch every day in that little white office, and everyday Sasuke brought him a treat, such as potato chips, Mars bars, or those Mr. Noodles instant ramen that the blond seemed to enjoy so much. Not that Sasuke would ever admit to anyone, ever, but from that day on, he had a certain soft spot for Naruto. Also, their roles seemed to have suddenly switched. Before, Sasuke would have wanted to kick Naruto out. Now he was bribing him like a two-year-old to stay. What can you say, it must be brotherly instinct kicking his ass all over the place. Either way, it seemed that Naruto didn't notice at all. The boy carried on with his business as per usual; talking about Sakura and her wonderful baking (though none of the cookies were originally for Naruto), and about how public school was turning out to be a lot easier than Naruto had expected.

"My parents told me that they got belted in their school." Naruto had scrawled on the whiteboard one day while nursing the crumbs of the salt'n'vinegar chips that Sasuke had brought. Sasuke chuckled, a low throaty growl which burbled up and out of his throat without permission. Sasuke concluded, as he contained his laughter, that Naruto's foster parents had really wanted him to stay at home. Forever. Sasuke pulled out his own pen to respond.

"That's illegal, you know." Beautiful handwriting contrasted the capital letters previously drawn above. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Should I tell them that?" Naruto wrote hastily. He seemed genuinely worried, which was damn cute. But then, if you lived a life as sheltered as Naruto had, you wouldn't really know when you were being adorable. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he definitely knew. Damn, this kid was blowing his cool and stoic reputation just by being a dork. The doctor officially decided that he was not going to have kids. There would be about 9 ponies, 23 kittens, and candy flowing out of every closet. God forbid, he might be smiling.

"I don't care." Sasuke wrote. Naruto scowled and crushed the empty chip bag, throwing it into the garbage. He was about to write something else up on the board when Sakura waltzed into the office. She waved cheerfully at Naruto, who immediately blushed lightly and grinned wildly. Usually, Naruto would just clam up and smile timidly in the corner of the room while Sakura visited, but he had been dreaming this whole time of the moment in which he would surprise her with his delightful humour or manly voice. In any case, he attempted to make his presence known to his 'love'.

"H-Hi Sakura-chaaaan!" Yikes. In the midst of his excitement, and the build up in his mind, Naruto had forgotten how to be cool. His voiced spiked up an octave in the middle of his short sentence, making his sound like a dolphin. Only a little bit. But it had gotten the girl's attention none the less, though maybe not in an ideal way. Sakura had whipped her head around at the noise and stared with wide eyes. She looked back at Sasuke, who was currently taking a nibble at the tomato sauce and pasta that Sakura had presented.

"He TALKS?" Sakura whispered to the older man. He looked down at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"Too much to be afraid of noise." Sasuke muttered and discreetly took another bite of the tomato sauce. He was a sucker for anything tomato, even if it was just going to encourage the girl. Sakura looked between Naruto and Sasuke again before speaking.

"He never spoke before. Is he..." Sakura trailed off and brought a hand to her chest and hit herself a few times. Sasuke would never, EVER get used to teenagers. Fuck, they were weird.

"If you're asking if he's retarded, then no." Sasuke's voice had an edge, which immediately made Sakura look sorry. It was the usual hang your head, look like a kicked puppy sort of stance, which was originally created for the user to be immediately forgiven. Sasuke just stared her down some more.

"I-" Sakura tried to say something before Sasuke cut her off.

"Does anybody ever try to even talk to him?" Sasuke's monotone voice rung out in the office, causing tension to rise. Even though Naruto couldn't hear, he could tell that there was something going on. Sasuke's eyes were hard and his stance was sort of like he was ready to fight, legs spread shoulder length apart, arms limber and ready to swing. On the other hand, Sakura looked as if she was about to cry. Naruto decided this was his time to shine and be the hero he knew he was meant to be! Or something like that. He moved up and in front of Sakura, blocking her from Sasuke and put on his 'scary' face, which looked a lot more like a kitten begging for attention.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't yell at girls! Where's your... your.." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke relaxed a little and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the white board and picked up his marker.

"Chivalry?"

"Yeah! Sakura-chan even brought you food! What about a thank you, hey, hey?" Naruto bobbed his head as he spoke and pointed at the basket with the half eaten tomato sauce and untouched pasta. That's right. Sasuke remembered that he'd forgotten any courtesy when Sakura had unintentionally insulted Naruto. Great, now he felt sheepish. Sasuke racked his brain for the correct response, but all he could think was 'Baa, baaaaaa'. Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked back at Sakura, smiling. The girl just looked at him with wide eyes and started to say something. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, pointing to his headphones. Sakura nodded and walked to the desk and found a blue pen. It was strange for Naruto to see the third colour on the board, and Sasuke almost felt as if the girl was trespassing on his property, but Sakura went on writing, unaware of the feelings it caused.

"Naruto, do you like honey cake?" Sakura capped her pen and looked at him expectantly. Naruto just nodded, thinking about how odd her handwriting seemed. Sakura nodded politely back and looked at Sasuke, who was still brooding in the corner over the breach of the whiteboard. He looked down at her, then glanced over at Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke grunted, causing both kids to smile widely. Sakura beamed and sweetly said that she would bring some extra sweets for Naruto, and more tomato sauce for Sasuke, since he seemed to like it so much. She left with a delighted sort of aura hanging around her, whistling a happy tune. Sasuke waited for Naruto to move after she left, and sure enough he did, straight to the whiteboard. He picked up the pen that Sakura had used, looked at it for a moment, and tucked it away into the desk drawer. He glanced at Sasuke for an instant with apprehension.

"I... don't think that we should let anybody else write on this board." Naruto whispered. He had sobered up since his little high of glee from being able to look cool in front of Sakura, and now was staring at the girlish writing on the board underneath Sasuke's. The more he stared, the more out of place it seemed, and the stranger it became. This was Naruto and Sasuke's board. This was weird, and Naruto couldn't figure out why. But all of a sudden, it was gone. Naruto looked up, and there was Sasuke, eraser in hand, scrubbing the board with a little more force than necessary. His brow was furrowed, his face was stern, and it was exactly like the first time Naruto had seen him. As soon as he finished erasing, Sasuke moved to stand beside Naruto, as if to survey his work. They stared at the board for a while, just staring, not realizing how childish the whole scenario was. The heart of the matter was that the boys were jealous. Jealous that someone else wanted to play their game. Finally, Sasuke brought up his arms, and shifted Naruto's headphones, just an inch, and moved so that his lips just hovered over the gap. Naruto tensed, his breathing increased, anxiety started to creep up on him.

"I think you're right..." Sasuke whispered, and there it was again. That feeling, that simple thought, that little nagging thing that mentioned how nice Sasuke's voice was, how nice it would be just to hear him talk, how much it scared the shit out of him. The one that noticed the elegance that was delivered in a few simple words and made him close his eyes and think about it all. That thing that made Naruto want to run far, fast, and fucking forever. But it all ended so sharply; Sasuke had replaced his headphones and looked back at the board, and Naruto forgot again just how much he felt when Sasuke talked to him.

Track 4 – High School Confidential

Since the day that Sakura crossed that invisible line at the white board, whenever she came to the room, Naruto and Sasuke would start to write on the chalkboard on the opposite side of the room. The girl knew that there was something up, how could you not? Every time she walked into the office, the boys would stop in their tracks, erase their conversation, and start again on the other side of the room. Not that Sakura cared, as long as she was allowed to spend time with the two of them. Especially Sasuke. Espesciallyspecially Sasuke. Though, most days, the man wouldn't so much as move when she entered the room. Naruto on the other hand, would jump at the sight of the girl. He giggled, he smiled, and he 'told' stories about magical things, trying to impress Sakura. Naruto would yell at Sasuke, gobble down food without a speck of manners, but then politely pull out chairs for Sakura to sit on and run to open the door for her when she was leaving. It was little bit hard not to be charmed by such a boy. If Sakura were to take her mind off Sasuke for one minute, she might have been able to see that.

"Sasuke-san, would you like to, maybe, sometime, in the future, perhaps next week, come out with me for ice cream?" Sakura asked one day in the little office. Of course the response was an immediate no. Why would Sasuke risk his job for a kid like her? It was a good thing that Sakura had asked out loud too; otherwise Naruto would have probably jumped right in and tried to take Sasuke's place.

"Why not Naruto?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes. Sakura was in the middle of writing something on the chalk board when Sasuke thought aloud. Her chalk squeaked a little as she finished the down stroke of her 'A'. She whirled around to look at Sasuke, a frown marring her pretty little face.

"Sasuke-san... I don't really think I could get along with Naruto... outside this room. I mean, without something to let us talk..." Sakura said tentatively. She looked back at Naruto for a moment, whose tongue was sticking out, trying to make his writing look neat for Sakura. She smiled back at Sasuke, who was definitely not amused.

"He's not my type, but shhh, it's confidential." Sakura winked at Sasuke, waved goodbye to Naruto, and left the room with what could have been flourish, but looked more like idiocy. Naruto looked disappointed at her leave, and stared back at the chalkboard. It was full of unfinished conversation and awkward questions. It definitely wasn't as comfortable as the white board that Sasuke was now writing on.

"I don't know why you like her." Sasuke wrote. He was dying inside to pull off Naruto's headphones and just shout that she didn't want him, and that he should find someone that wants Naruto just as much as he wanted Sakura. But he didn't. You know why? Because, Sasuke's middle name was _finesse_.

"I don't know why you hate her! You guys don't even talk!" Naruto scribbled angrily on the board, no longer trying to keep his writing neat and clean. Sasuke smirked. This kid was just fuelling the fire.

"We did today." Naruto scrunched up his nose a little and looked back at the chalkboard, trying to spot Sasuke's writing. Sasuke groaned and tapped Naruto on the shoulder and gestured towards his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The boy stumbled away from Sasuke, as if he had just been stabbed in the stomach, or rather, the back.

"K-KISS?!" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke, who had been completely bewildered by the boy's actions up to that moment, was silent for a moment as he took in what had just happened. Back track: Sasuke said he talked to Sakura, Naruto didn't understand; he pointed to his mouth, Naruto didn't understand; he moved his mouth, Naruto DEFINITELY didn't understand. And then, there is was again. That gurgle of laughter, that little guffaw that didn't have any sort of right to be leaving Sasuke's mouth. But it didn't care, it tumbled out anyway. Soon Sasuke was clinging to the desk for support, and was clutching his stomach as he laughed harder than he had in years. Though Naruto still didn't understand, he too found that unexpected giggle run up and out of his stomach, apparently wanting to join the other laughs too. What a sight to see, the school doctor, now kneeling, still holding his stomach and completely out of character, laughing so hard that there were tears, and his student leaning on his shoulder and snorting loudly. This went on for about thirty more seconds before Sasuke finally gathered a few wits about him and remembered that he was not the giggling, snorting, chortling type.

"You really misunderstood," Sasuke took a few shuddering breaths, noticing that his writing was not as perfect when he was sniggering. "I meant that we talked aloud." Naruto seemed to have calmed down as well, at least enough to write on the board.

"Jeez! You scared me!" Naruto exclaimed, adding a few more exclamation points as an afterthought. He looked at Sasuke, then, apparently, thought of something else.

"What did you talk about?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke, simple curiosity having replaced the previous mirth. Sasuke sobered up slightly. After that, did he still want to ruin the boy's day? Not that he ever did, he just wanted him to know the truth. And not that Sasuke really cared whether or not Naruto had success with romancing Sakura, he just didn't want him to continue making a fool of himself. It was embarrassing. That's what he told himself anyway, and it seemed that Sasuke's mind knew exactly how to sway him into denial.

"We talked about you, and her." Sasuke wrote, guilt rising every second, every letter. Naruto visibly brightened and blushed a little.

"And?" it was a quick scribble, barely legible on the white background. Sasuke gulped and did something at he hadn't done since he was seven. He panicked. No, Sasuke did not want to ruin Naruto's dreams, he did not want to be hated, and he did not want to be hit. His mind raced- what could he say? The past fifteen minutes ran through his brain, and he scribbled the freshest thought in his head.

"Sheaskedifyouwereagoodkisser."God damn. That could have possibly been the worst sentence Sasuke had ever written. Either way it seemed to do the trick. Naruto blushed profusely and exclaimed in embarrassment that Sakura-chan was so silly. Sasuke was mislead for a split second, that Naruto would not realize anything wrong with all of this, and pass it off as a teenage girl's strange comment, but sadly comprehension dawned across Naruto's face, and he swung around to look at Sasuke.

"Sh-she thinks we kiss? She thinks we kiss... She thinks we kiss?" Naruto trailed off, mumbling the same sentence over and over again. Sasuke groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe his middle name was something more like dense, or perhaps brainless. Naruto broke out of his little chant and grabbed Sasuke's arm, dragging him across the classroom.

"Come on, we have to fix this." Naruto said. Sasuke had never heard this voice. It was severe, subdued, and completely serious. It also made him sick. Sasuke desperately made his last remark on the whiteboard.

"She asked me to keep it confidential." He wrote. Naruto stared, still holding Sasuke's arm in a death grip, still with that sombre look on his now pale face. Sasuke held his breath and only thought about how he could be so stupid. That was stupid. He was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He only stopped when Naruto slowly let go of his arm. Sasuke let out the breath, smoothly and slowly. God, he was stupid.

"Wha-...What did you tell her?" Naruto broke the silence with a timid sort of tone to his voice. But it was that stupid voice again, that cute one with the lively undertones, no matter the content of the sentence, and Sasuke felt better somehow. At least he hadn't ruined Naruto's life... yet. Now, Sasuke was even in a good enough mood to tease again. He moved slowly and effortlessly towards Naruto, and leaned over so that he was face to face with the boy. Sasuke brought a hand up to Naruto's face and traced his jaw line playfully, while the boy just stood there, all colour gone from his face, and every thought draining out of his mind.

"Yes." Sasuke spoke deliberately so that Naruto could read his lips. The blond's eyes widened and he backed away. Sasuke grinned with all his pearly whites. Naruto just ran.

x

Nahaha! That was fun. Maybe I'll link up to my fanart I did for my OWN STORY. I'm lame.


	3. Chapter 3

Ack! Sorry for the wait!

--

Track 5 – Drive

Naruto really tried to avoid Sasuke after their little close encounter. He truly did. As if he wanted to confront that thing that liked to hang around and pinch his pituitary gland whenever Sasuke got a bit close. That thing was malicious, and Naruto just didn't want to deal with it. That would be hard though, seeing as Sasuke had quickly become his best friend. Not that anybody else had a chance. Not that anybody else wanted a chance. So the next lunch hour, Naruto was back in the white office, scuffing his feet and twiddling his thumbs in front of the doctor. The plan was to ignore anything that happened, and pretend that the conversation before didn't occur. In fact, yesterday wasn't even a day. It didn't exist. White-out on the fucking calendar. Luckily, Sasuke didn't say anything about it. Not that he was expected to.

"How's your day going?" Sasuke had already written on the board before Naruto had even gotten there. Personal, man, real personal. Naruto disregarded that though and went on to continue the conversation.

"Fine, yours?" Naruto already relaxed, thumbs relaxed, feet relaxed. This board just seemed to have that effect. It was gorgeous. In an instant, Naruto forgot all his worries. Turns out yesterday actually didn't happen, at least not for the little blond.

"Good. Sakura already visited today." Sasuke wrote lazily and held up a Tupperware full of tomato sauce, a bowl of spaghetti noodles lay forgotten on the far side of the desk. Naruto twitched. Just a bit, by his left eye.

"Bastard! You're stealing my girlfriend!!" Naruto scrawled, shooting a pout at Sasuke. The older man rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto on the shoulder without much force at all.

"She's not your girlfriend, idiot." Sasuke jotted down, and slurped a little more of his tomato sauce for emphasis. It wasn't that he really liked Sakura like that. He just liked to see Naruto's face when it screwed up into that little scowl. You know that one when your eyes go just a bit squinty and your lips pout out just so. It was definitely not becoming, but it was funny as hell.

"She would be if you stopped interfereing!"

"Interfering"

"Whatever." And it was over. Everything was back to normal. Naruto sat comfortably beside Sasuke on the old teacher's desk and even went as far to sprawl across his lap to reach the forgotten noodles, and Sasuke let him. It was so strange how everything could change so quickly, how the atmosphere could lift, thanks to that goddamn board. Sasuke never thought that he could be jealous of an inanimate object, but apparently it was possible.

"I brought you something." Sasuke wrote, handing over a bag of chips that he pulled out of his bag moments before. Salt and Vinegar. Vile acidic crisps that burned his tongue at every chance possible, of course with no nutritional value at all. But, Naruto loved them, so as long as he did, Sasuke would continue buying snack size in bulk. Naruto scribbled a quick thanks, and drew a tiny heart on the board before ripping open the bag and digging into the chips. Sasuke just watched, staring at the salt landing on the corners of the boy's mouth, the crumbs the fell onto the front of the red hoodie that Naruto always wore. It was strange. Sasuke never looked as intensely at anything as he did Naruto. There was something there. A naivety, but no. Cute, but definitely not. Tough, but Naruto was the biggest wimp he had ever met. So, as long as Sasuke couldn't figure out what it was that made him feel so oddly, made him concentrate so severely, he would continue staring. After all, he was definitely not the type to give up. It was silent for a while after that. Sasuke just stared, Naruto just ate, and the world just stopped. It was calm, but maybe that should have been the sign for the bomb that was about to be dropped.

"I'm going to call her out after class. You know, Sakura. I'm going to ask her out again. You know... formally." Sasuke was jolted out of his dreamy reverie to a horribly awkward reality. By the time he had time to respond to the odd outburst and obviously ridiculous idea, the lunch bell had already announced the end of the break, and Naruto had risen from his seat, dashing out the door while waving a quick goodbye.

"But, wait!" Sasuke was left alone on the desk, reaching a hand out in a desperate attempt to save the boy from utter embarrassment. He hopped up and started quickly down the hallway trying to chase Naruto down. He watched helplessly as the boy turned into a classroom at the very end of the hall. Naruto seemed to notice Sasuke though, and gave him a thumbs up as he walked into the class. Sasuke stood in the middle of the hall, out of place amongst the greasy teens. He didn't honestly know why it bothered him so much, Naruto had done it so many times before, and it didn't really even faze him then. He even knew that it wasn't as if Sakura would say yes. There was just something about it. The smile on Naruto's face, the word formal. Something that made that stupid little thumbs up look like a fucking death sentence, and the hallway had been the green mile. And though Naruto was walking it, Sasuke was going to the chair.

Track 6 – Labour of Love

After 52 minutes and 32 seconds, Sasuke had to leave the office. In the times that had lapsed, he had already paced around his office 3 and a half times, read over the lingering conversation on the white board 9 and a half times, and he had tried to read "The Art of War" but failed miserably. Deciding that it was definitely the room and not him at all, he decided to venture to the teacher's lounge. Sasuke didn't choose to go there because it was only one door over from the classroom that Naruto was currently occupying, but only for the coffee. As Sasuke walked in, he had his sights targeted at the crappy old coffee maker in the corner of the room by the microwave oven. He poured himself a cup, black, and guzzled it. After all, it was the closest thing to whisky in the school. Maybe he should have tried to find some lagging delinquents for a smoke, or if he was lucky, some vodka. After his third cup, Sasuke finally realized that there was somebody else in the room.

"Maybe you should slow down, tiger. Nobody needs that much caffeine." Sasuke looked over his shoulder with a glare that would scare the Devil himself. On the run down and stained couch, there was a familiar face.

"You don't have a free block, Kakashi. What about your class?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and cold. Kakashi's eyes squinted, insinuating that he was smiling beneath the surgical mask that he always wore.

"They're doing a lab. It's easy enough. Besides, Neji is watching them. I doubt that anyone will cause a ruckus with him around." Kakashi waved his hand about in the air, as if waving away a scent. "But enough's enough. Come sit by Uncle Kakashi and tell us your problems, hm?" Sasuke scowled, refusing to move from his spot by the coffee machine, as it was brewing a fresh pot.

" There's no problem." Kakashi cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

"Always so blunt, Sasuke." The man shook his grey hair a little, flicking it away from his eye. "But, there's always a problem." Sasuke scoffed, pouring another cup of coffee, and making to leave, but was interrupted.

"If it's about love, Sasuke, you should know that I am an expert." Sasuke stopped abruptly, coffee spilling out onto his hand. Sasuke yelped, and released the cup, nursing his scalded hand as the mug shattered onto the floor. An awkward silence followed, and Sasuke could feel his face heating up to the same temperature as the coffee that leaked across the linoleum flooring. He could almost feel Kakashi grin behind him.

"So it is about lo-"

"I'm not cleaning this up." Sasuke announced and left the room hurriedly, still tending to his burnt hand. As he disappeared out the door, Kakashi's smile disappeared as well as he stared at the mess on the floor. He lifted a hand to run through his hair.

"Maa... That's a bit troublesome..."

Track 7 – Kiss Me

Naruto dragged his feet along the hallway floors, moving in slow motion compared to the people around him. His head hung low, his eyes not visible as his hair fell down in front of his face. The smile that usually graced his lively face was gone and replaced with nothing. Not a frown, not a pout, but nothing, no emotion. He slowly walked past the nursing station, not noticing the man inside. Sasuke was sitting at the desk, drumming his un-damaged fingers against the wood, and looking out the window in the door, waiting for something, anything, to take his mind off of Naruto. Unfortunately, that would be the very person to waltz right by, without casting even one glance into the office. Therefore, Sasuke was officially annoyed. He stood up and walked briskly to the door, flinging it open, grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging into the room, slamming the door afterwards. He stomped over to the board with Naruto in tow, and shoved a pen into the boy's hand. Sasuke stepped back and pointed at the board and waited.

"No." Naruto wrote a single word on the board and dropped the uncapped pen onto the floor, walking towards the door. Sasuke, who was already irritated beyond belief, not to mention topped off with four cups of coffee, black, would not have any of that. Before Naruto could even grab the handle of the door, Sasuke was there in front of him, pointing at the board again. Naruto shook his head. He was getting pissed, Sasuke could tell. There was fire growing in his eyes, which screamed back the fuck off. Sasuke just pointed again, holding onto Naruto's shoulder so that he couldn't run out the door. Naruto just stared up at Sasuke, defiance clearly written on his face.

"No." Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Why the hell was he so upset? Why? It was there, a hate, or dread, or anger, or something, or what. It was driving him, he wasn't thinking anymore. Sasuke slammed the boy's back up against the wall, his fingers driving deep into Naruto's biceps. The boy winced and cried out a little, not knowing how to react to the sudden violence that had overcome the situation. Sasuke let go of one of his arms, reaching up and taking off the ear plugs and dropping them on the ground.

"Just tell me! Tell me what happened! I NEED TO KNOW!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto harder into the wall, moving closer, his face only an inch away from the boys. Naruto, finally so overcome by anger from the man's actions, forgot about his fear, about sound altogether.

"SHE SAID NO. SHE SAID NO, OKAY? SHE SAID SHE WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH ME." Sasuke was taken aback slightly by Naruto's reaction, and he loosened his grip on the boy's arms, but he continued yelling. "She said I was a freak! She said she couldn't go out with me! She said she loved YOU." Naruto spat the word, and tears started to run freely down his cheeks. "She said that she was sorry. She was sorry for me, Sasuke, she was. Everybody's sorry for me... I don't want to be like this. I don't." Naruto started to slide down the wall, and Sasuke followed. They just sat there for a while on the floor, Naruto crying and collapsed, his feet out at odd angles. Sasuke just watched him, he watched the tears fall down his cheeks, he watched the snot dribble out his nose, he watched his little shoulders heave with every breath. Sasuke was still holding onto Naruto's upper arms, just holding them, no more vicious intent left in his grip. At some point Naruto had gotten his earplugs back off the ground, Sasuke couldn't remember whether he picked them up or Naruto had, but they were sitting haphazardly over Naruto's ears. The moment was over in seconds though, as Naruto remembered a very important detail about his life.

"I forgot to clean the board." Sasuke looked at him for a moment and mouthed 'what'. Naruto squirmed to get up. "I forgot, I forgot to wipe the board, the conversation!" Sasuke still didn't understand, and just sat there holding Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at him in bewilderment. "My rejection, humiliation, and stolen dignity is waiting on the classroom chalkboard for everyone to see!" Naruto managed to wriggle out of Sasuke's loosened grip and moved to stand up and scurry out the room. Sasuke just followed him to the classroom and shut the door behind him. He turned around to see Naruto staring at the chalk board, which was covered in writing and for lack of a better word, shame. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and frowned, blushing as well. Sasuke just shrugged and walked up to the board, picking up a chalk brush and started to furiously wipe it clean. Naruto just watched as Sasuke cleaned off the entire board and then some. He went over it a second time after it was all clean for good measure. When he turned around, Naruto was crying again, but this time he had a small smile on his face. Tiny, but right where it belonged. And there was a wrenching in Sasuke's heart that told him to just give up all self-control, because he had already lost any tough reputation that he might have had with the boy, and just hold him. He was so close to it before, holding his arms. It wasn't very sensitive, but it was on the verge of being close. But before Sasuke could finish debating in his mind whether he could risk the chance or not, Naruto was latched onto his mid-section, his face buried into Sasuke's stomach. And before Sasuke could tell them not too, his arms moved to clutch onto Naruto as well, and his eyelids snapped shut, and his nose breathed deeply a scent that was just too good. And as Sasuke's mind screamed at him that he was doing all the wrong things, his mouth opened, and he started to talk.

"I'll help you... I'll help you get over it. I will, I promise." Naruto looked up at him and right into Sasuke's eyes. He almost thought for a moment that he had heard him through the ear phones.

"What?" Naruto sniffed and let go of Sasuke and stepped back. Sasuke closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He picked up a piece of chalk and moved to the board.

"I'll help you learn to hear." Sasuke wrote. Naruto grinned and hugged Sasuke again, shortly. Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair, and took in absent-mindedly, that it was quite soft and felt rather nice between his fingers. Naruto stepped back and looked at Sasuke for a minute and blushed. He looked back into the man's eyes, and Sasuke felt like he was either suffocating or gaining a severe case of asthma.

"... Could you also teach me to kiss?" Sasuke followed a familiar routine then. Face to palm.

--

That was hideous. Sorry it took so long to update! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

People were asking how old Sasuke is and how old Naruto is. One of my many plotholes. When I started this, I figured Naruto to be 15 and Sasuke to be 23. Assuming he's a genius, Sasuke started med school at 18, had 5 years of it, he was incredibly good at what he was doing, so they're allowing him to do a trial sort of practicum thing at the school. Without a qualified doctor. You know. Because he's a genius.

... If J.K. Rowling has plot holes, then I am definitely allowed a couple. XDD

Anyway, onto the story, and thank you all for the awesome feedback!

Edit!! - It's been my birthday for 3 hours and 48 minutes. I didn't realize because I was so caught up in writing! Happy Birthday to mee

--

Track 8 – Something

It was like any other day would have been. Naruto was sitting on the wooden desk in the office, while Sasuke was leaning slightly on the edge of the bureau beside him. The thing different was that the white board in front of them was completely clear. Not a single mark, nor blemish, and probably not even a fingerprint. Because of the events from the previous day, tension was radiating from both of them, and it was a battle of will about who would mention it first. But seeing as it was the first thing on Naruto's mind, and Sasuke wasn't about to give into temptation, the two had been sitting in silence for the better half of the lunch period. Finally, Naruto's patience had had enough.

"Well?!" The sound seemed to burst through the wall that was building, and it crashed down. Sasuke looked over at the boy a smirked. To him, it was a job well done. He picked up his regular blue pen, and moved to write on the board. Strangely, he couldn't move his arm any further. Looking down, he saw that Naruto was holding onto his wrist. He looked up into deep blue eyes, and suddenly, Sasuke forgot exactly what he was doing. Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist and pointed to the orange ear muffs. Right. Sasuke was supposed to be helping. He nodded and started to write on the board.

"I guess we should start with endurance training." Naruto let out a breath behind Sasuke, and you could bet that he was gritting his teeth. Man, nothing like facing your fear in the afternoon. Sasuke moved in front of Naruto and reached up to take off the ear plugs. His hands hovered over the head phones for a moment in hesitation. This really was not the best way to get over your fear, but then again, shock therapy was a recognized treatment. Sasuke suddenly couldn't remember what he had learned to do in the event of paralysation from fear. Or maybe, he had never gone through that unit. Before any more contemplation could be had over college classes and medical texts, Naruto moved his own hands over Sasuke's and helped him slide the headphones off. The boy was squeezing his eyes shut tight, and his was beginning to lose colour. He was still holding Sasuke's hands, and was gripping them so hard that Sasuke thought he might lose feeling in his fingers.

"Talk." Naruto gritted out. Sasuke racked his brain for any sort of conversation.

"Were you serious about the... um... kissing thing?" Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He couldn't understand how he had made it through life being such a horrible conversationalist. Every time he couldn't think of what to say it was kiss this and kiss that. Maybe he was just a pervert.

"Y-yes." Naruto stuttered. His eyes were still shut and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He was starting to lose control of his breathing. It was getting faster and faster, and his lungs were beginning to burn with the action. He couldn't get any air, where the fuck did all that air go?

"Naruto, you need to breathe slowly," Sasuke tried to move his hands into a position to calm Naruto down, "You also need to let go of my hands, do you understand?" Naruto's grip instantly loosened, and Sasuke moved a hand to the boy's chest, the other to rest at the crook of his neck. His thumb started to gently move back and forth in a soothing action on Naruto's collarbone. Tears started to leak out from the boy's closed eyes.

"Sa-Sasu-...ke! I-it... it hurts-s!" Naruto managed to choke out. His chest was burning, it was on fire. His fingers were starting to tingle at the very tips, and his head was starting to feel light.

"Naruto... Naruto! Look at me!" Naruto opened his eyes, tears freely falling from them. He looked at Sasuke, who was frowning, his eyebrows knit in concern. "Breathe with me. In" Naruto took a breath and tried to hold it. "Out." And let go. "In." Out. "In." Out. His chest was cooling off. "In." Out. His head was starting to gain its bearings again. "In." Out. The whole time that this was happening, Sasuke kept eye contact with the boy, and to be totally honest, Naruto was feeling uncomfortable. Maybe it was the noise, maybe it was the bout of hyperventilation, jeez, it could have just been concern. But that feeling of the man's thumb against his throat, the darkness in Sasuke's eyes, the huskiness in his voice was... stifling.

'I-.. I think... I'm..." Naruto tried to speak. He really did. Every time he started though, his head stopped him. Naruto was sweating, he was scared, he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, running away, crying, giving up. His hands started to search for his headphones, his security, his life force. He needed them, needed them. And suddenly they were there. On his ears. Everything was silent, and, god, did it ever feel good. Sasuke drew his hands away from the ear plugs and turned away towards the white board.

"Maybe we should find some other way to do this." Sasuke wrote slowly. Naruto let out a laugh that sounded slightly insane with relief. For a while they sat as Naruto regained some composure, and colour. After a while, Naruto picked up his own pen and started to write.

"Do I need to hear to kiss?" Sasuke smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Only if you want to do it right."

Track 9 – Love Foolosophy

Naruto would never admit that, for the rest of that day, into the night, and until the next lunch hour, his mind was not filled with thoughts of Sakura or instant noodles. All he could think about was that moment, with Sasuke's dark, dark, eyes, and his touch against his neck. It was weird, that's all. Weird, that he would. Touching is not Sasuke's thing. There's also his voice. His _voice_.

"I think that we should start on kissing." It was the first thing that Naruto wrote on the board when he walked into the office that lunch hour. Sasuke looked up and choked on his chips. Ketchup chips, of course.

"Okay." Sasuke scrawled. It seemed unusual that Sasuke would be flustered about anything, but he had seemed so out of character lately, Naruto wasn't even fazed anymore. Sasuke brushed off his hands on a napkin that had been lying on the desk and turned to face Naruto.

"Kiss?" Naruto pointed to puckered lips and made a sort of smooching sound, the kind that you would make at a puppy or cat to call it. Sasuke sighed.

"Not quite." He looked at Naruto. Why did he agree to this? In fact, it was illegal. He didn't want to be doing this, this thing that he could lose his job over. He could just tell Naruto that no, he won't kiss him. It was easy as that. But as usual, Sasuke's body was disobeying his mind. Why the hell did he want to help this kid so much? To get the girl that obviously didn't like him? His hand moved up to cup Naruto's jaw and he started to move forward. Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke tipped his head just so, at that perfect angle, and...

"Don't." Naruto smacked away Sasuke's hand. His face was flushed, and he was panting slightly, most likely with shock. Sasuke moved back, and he could feel his own face burning. He started to talk, but remembered the little problem with noise.

"What, you asked for it." Sasuke scribbled on the board. Naruto harrumphed.

"I asked you to teach me, not kiss me!" Naruto exclaimed, quite loudly. Sasuke immediately slapped a hand over the boy's mouth and looked at the door as if someone was going to walk in any second. As Naruto squirmed, he used his free hand to write on the board. It was unfortunate that he wasn't left-handed.

"Well how the hell else was I supposed to teach you?!" Naruto squinted to read the nearly undecipherable writing. He looked back to Sasuke and tried to talk. Fail. So he licked Sasuke's hand. Success! The man reeled back and exclaimed in sudden disgust.

"I was thinking you would draw me a diagram or something!" Naruto said, gesturing to the board. Sasuke deadpanned. This kid was truly an idiot.

"What am I, fucking DaVinci or something? I can't draw something like that!" Naruto blushed and looked away from the board. Sasuke kept on writing. "Besides! You can't teach kissing like that, you have to experience it. I can't just draw you a picture of someone riding a bike and you'll magically learn. We aren't in jolly good Harry Potter land or something!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, wishing he was in jolly good Harry Potter land so he could jolly good blast Sasuke to teensy weensy bits at the moment.

"Fine. But I'm saving my best stuff for Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto didn't even have 'best stuff'. He didn't even have the right to say the phrase 'best stuff' at his age. Sasuke let it slide though, as Naruto moved closer to him, seeming to regret ever asking for this in the first place. But if he was going to learn, why not from Sasuke? After all, he obviously had more experience than him. But was that a good thing? Naruto didn't really want to think about Sasuke's previous kiss-ee's. Or would they have been the kisser's? What a time to be wondering about correct terminology. Sasuke's hand was once again on Naruto cheek, gently sitting there and trembling slightly. Why would Sasuke be nervous? There's wasn't much time to think after that though, as Sasuke's confidence must have kicked in. Naruto' eyes widened again, and Sasuke's lips were suddenly on his own, softly. They were barely touching, just a tingling sensation across Naruto's lips. That was nice. He could stick with that. But then, with Sasuke's confidence, came Sasuke's assertion.

"Mm?!" Naruto managed before Sasuke started to move his lips across Naruto's own still ones. Too fast, too fast! He could feel Sasuke's hand sliding from his cheek to the back of his neck, slowly, and it did feel kind of nice. He felt the force of Sasuke pulling his head closer to his own, and Naruto tilted his head instinctually. He felt his own lips start to find their own rhythm against Sasuke's. He felt desperation start to bubble up within him, and his own hands found their way up to Sasuke's chest, and he gripped the tie that the man always wore. Encouraged by the reaction, Sasuke nipped the boy's bottom lip gently. His hands started to run off on their own, and moved to play with the hem of Naruto's hoodie, and slipped underneath. Unfortunately, the action set off a warning in Naruto's mind, and he pushed Sasuke away with such force, that the man fell against the desk with a sickening thud.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke yelped and rubbed the area of his back that had collided with the bureau. Naruto stood in the middle of classroom flushed and panting, one hand raised to touch his lips. Sasuke stared at him and couldn't help thinking how cute Naruto was.

"Wow... Sakura is going to LOVE that!" Naruto grinned and scooped his bag off of the ground. "Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, the boy left, and Sasuke was deserted. He stared out the door while still rubbing his back.

"Fuck... Fuck. FUCK!" Sasuke whipped around and punched downward into the desk, which hadn't really done anything wrong by the way. He hissed and shook his hand out, walking around to the board. As he looked upon it, he realized his writing was the only thing offending the board. If his lips weren't still tingling, and his libido wasn't screaming 'get laid', Sasuke would think that the boy wasn't there at all. And all of a sudden he felt empty.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Sasuke was startled by the voice and span around quickly, wincing at the pain it caused his already wounded back. Filling the space of the doorway was Hatake Kakashi, obviously smirking at the younger man. He looked beyond Sasuke and at the whiteboard behind him.

"Shit"

"Kiss?" Kakashi asked, stepping into the room to get a closer look at the scribbled writing. Did Sasuke say that he was unfortunately not left-handed? He meant that he was lucky. Before Kakashi could decipher the writing on the board, Sasuke was able to snatch the brush and wipe away any incriminating evidence. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the action, and Sasuke tried to play it off coolly.

"I'm brainstorming for book ideas." Kakashi nodded in understanding, and moved to leave. When he disappeared out the door, Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. He thought that he was going to be figured out. Since when have people thought that he would be writing a book? Nonsense. But, something interrupted his thoughts of victory.

"You'll have to let me read it when you finish Sasuke. I'm a sucker for Harlequins." Kakashi's voice drifted in through the doorway, easily heard by anybody in a 20 metre radius.

"Fuck."

--

It was a quick update this time! Loves!


	5. Chapter 5

This was a slow update, I'm sorry! 

xx

Track 10 – Bye Bye Beautiful

Sasuke sat at his designated chair in the staff room. His leg was jiggling up and down, the third coffee lingering in his hands. Staff meetings were always nerve racking, especially now that he had something to hide. Intimate relations, intimate relations. It was ringing in his head, and his kept darting to Kakashi, expecting him to say something. About Harlequins, about dropping his coffee, about his sanity possibly. 

"Well, then I think it's agreed that we should bring in peer tutoring for lower average students." Tsunade, the principal wrote down in her purple notebook in front of her. "What do you counsellors think? It'll be less work for you." Iruka and Anko looked up and nodded. Anko muttered something under her breath to Iruka who laughed slightly. He was a good natured guy; Sasuke knew that he was Naruto's counsellor. He'd have to be extra careful around him, who knew what Naruto would tell him. 

"I think we should bring in another subject to this meeting, Tsunade." Kakashi announced, looking at Sasuke. He wouldn't. Oh god, Sasuke started to fidget even more.

"Go ahead" She waved her hand, her other busy adjusting her shirt to disguise too much cleavage for an administrator. 

"As you all may recall, we have thought that our young Sasuke has been reclusive lately, and I've been very worried about him." Kakashi smiled like a goddamn cat who had just found an unaccompanied Tweety bird. Sasuke played with his bangs a bit and grumbled. The party is over, have a nice apocalypse. "But there's no need to worry, because he's just writing a book." Fuck. 

"Well... Thank you Kakashi. I guess. Good to know that you're not fooling around, Sasuke." Tsunade laughed and Sasuke hmmed, still glaring at Kakashi who wasn't done.

"Yes, No fooling. Just a sex book." The record stopped. Squeaking. Sasuke vaguely heard Iruka screech at Kakashi and begin to hit him. Tsunade was completely straight faced and staring down Sasuke with the most intense glare he had ever encountered. Really, he had glared at himself in a mirror before, and it was nothing compared to this. He would have to practice. 

"...Not during school." She mumbled. The meeting was adjourned. Sasuke just sat there and waited for everyone to go. It wasn't as if he could deny writing a sex book. Kakashi would just make it worse. So he just had to endure the looks of distress shot towards him from Iruka, and the giggles of Anko, not to mention the smoke blown towards him from Asuma. So as he was left alone in the smelly, grey, dank room, he sighed, downed the rest of his coffee and poured just one more. For luck. 

Track 11 – Hide and Seek

After the fiasco of a meeting, Sasuke decided he was in hell. Apparently, all the teachers were quite aware of his young age now, and thought that the students needed personal escorts to the medical room. He couldn't even hand out a fucking band-aid without some idiot staring at him as if they're saying 'Keep your hands where I can see 'em.' This was obviously a problem when Naruto came to visit. Iruka seemed to be stalking the boy, because whenever Naruto stepped within a four foot radius to the office door, Iruka was there to lead him away to some counselling appointment. This made for an incredibly grumpy Sasuke, who hadn't seen his friend for three days. Sakura, however, seemed to be getting guarded by Kakashi, who let her in whenever and stood by the door like some sort of bouncer. So, Sasuke was beginning to feel less like a doctor and more like a prisoner. 

"So I was thinking, that I would add some garlic and maybe parsley to the sauce. What do you think?" Sakura was asking, drawing Sasuke out of his brooding state. 

"I don't care. Really. I don't." Sasuke snapped and his eyes flicked towards the whiteboard. Kakashi frowned at him and looked at Sakura who looked like she was about to cry. Again. 

"I think that would be delicious, Sakura. Maybe you can make some extra for me?" He smiled widely, causing his eyes to shut slightly. Sakura turned on him angrily. 

"No way, pervert." She swiftly left the room, empty Tupperware in hand. Kakashi shrugged and moved to leave, but noticed Sasuke looking at the whiteboard again. That's all he seemed to do, then grumble, then maybe shred some paper between his fingers. 

"Still thinking of book ideas, Sasuke?" Kakashi never realized the true meaning of fanning the fire, but he got the gist of it from previous experiences. Though, he never seemed to learn. 

"Fuck. Off. You. Jerk." Sasuke turned his back to the man and grumbled again. Kakashi shut the door and walked to the desk, resting against it and sighing. 

"It's your own fault for writing sex novels."Kakashi said lightly. Sasuke slammed his hand down on the desk and stood swiftly. 

"You know that I wasn't. Aren't. Whatever." Sasuke growled. Kakashi laughed and pulled out a package of cigarettes, offering one to the fuming person beside him, who shook his head. Kakashi shrugged and pulled down the mask he wore slowly, placed a cigarette between his lips, and let it hang there precariously. 

"Well, then. Maybe you should tell me what exactly was going on with you and that blonde kid in here-"

"Nothing." Sasuke shot at Kakashi, too quickly. The cigarette sat, still unlit, in his mouth. 

"The lady doth protest too much, princess," Sasuke growled another nothing at him. "Just don't do something you'd regret." Kakashi lifted himself off the desk and started to leave. He was in the doorway when Sasuke called out to him.

"Do you need a lighter or something?" Kakashi smiled and removed the cigarette from his mouth, pulling the surgical mask back up over his face. 

"No, I don't smoke." He tapped the cigarette back into the box and left completely, leaving Sasuke to contemplate the character of Kakashi Hatake. Before he could get too deep into it though, a blond tuft appeared at the frame of the door. Then, two blue eyes, followed by a grin. 

"N... Naruto!" Sasuke whispered and looked around as Naruto darted into the room, shutting the door behind him. He ran up to Sasuke and suddenly dropped crawling under the desk. 

"Shh, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed softly and slapped a hand over his mouth as he heard the squeak of the door. Sasuke shot his head up and fell into his chair, lacing his fingers over the paperwork lying on the desk. Iruka crashed into the office, panting and trying to catch the surrounding air. 

"Ah... Um. Mr. Uchiha. How are you?" Iruka straightened up and tried to flick his tie back down over his shoulder where it had haphazardly landed. Sasuke put on the most serious face he could muster with Naruto shaking with silent laughter by his feet. 

"Fine." Blunt. To the point. Aggressive. Maybe he would leave. 

"Do you mind if I uh... look in your medical room?" Iruka glanced into the adjacent room where the bed was stationed. 

"Fine." Blunt. To the point. Get the fuck out. Iruka moved into the other room, grumbling about brats and torture. After a few crashes and bangs, he reappeared by the desk, a tick more annoyed than before. 

"Yeah... Thank you. I'll.. I'm looking for Naruto... If he comes by let me know. Because he has an appointment." Iruka stood awkwardly in front of Sasuke. 

"Fine." GET. OUT. The man lingered for a moment, and then stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind him in a rush. Sasuke let out a breath and looked down under the desk where that little grin was waiting for him. 

"Sasuke! I haven't seen you forever!" The boy squealed and propelled himself up onto Sasuke's lap, squeezing the life out of the man. 

"Hey, HEY!" Sasuke flailed and tried to contain himself at least a little bit. He wouldn't tell Naruto, But hell yes he had missed him. He was the only thing making his job worth it at the moment. When the blond had finished hugging it out, he jumped up and grabbed his pen, which Sasuke could have sworn hummed in happiness when the boy's fingers touched upon the plastic. Naruto began to scribble down the details of his week, and what madness it had been without Sasuke.

"And then, Iruka called me for ANOTHER meeting with some other tutor. If I had known I was so horrible at school..." Naruto frowned and looked at Sasuke for a moment. "Maybe you could help me with that too!" He exclaimed. Sasuke smirked and picked up his pen.

"Ah, but what am I getting in return for all these lessons?" Naruto blushed and started to stutter about payment and part-time jobs, causing Sasuke to laugh and wave his hands about. This is what he had needed all week. Good company, friends, Naruto. Naruto. He should have a tagline, better than a stress ball. 

"I began to train at home! Sasuke, I can listen for a while now, you wanna see?" Naruto wrote happily on the board. Sasuke nodded and watched as he slowly slipped off his headphones. They sat in silence for a second, and then Naruto began to speak.

"The quick brown fox... j-jumped..." The headphones went back on like lightening and it was quiet again. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke expectantly, like a dog waiting for a treat. Sasuke stared at him for a moment. He felt as if he was missing his child's first steps, thanks to some stupid paranoid freaks. He shut his eyes and sucked in the air deeply, trying to calm the distress rising in him. He felt Naruto's hand land on his shoulder and looked up. 

"I..I'm sorry. It's not very exciting for you is it. I mean, we just haven't been able to see each other, I've been so busy, so we can't prac-" Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth and smiled. Actually smiled. Not quite a grin, but it didn't have the mocking undertones of his smirks. 

"It's very exciting. Very." Sasuke wrote, and Naruto laughed and gave Sasuke a thumbs up. After that, they talked for a while, about how teachers were following them everywhere, how weird Kakashi was, and how they were going to beat the system. It was like a game, avoid the dungeon keepers to find the key, which was time to hang out. They decided that the next day would be best, in one of the empty bathrooms upstairs. Naruto would find a way to get rid of Iruka, and Sasuke would do his best to be stealthy. They bid their goodbyes, and Naruto snuck out of the door, darting off to the right. Sasuke relaxed in his chair, and wondered vaguely if Naruto would have gone through so much trouble to see Sakura. In fact, he probably hadn't seen her all week either, and he hadn't even mentioned the girl. For the first time in his memory, Sasuke started to whistle a happy tune. 

xx

Tada. It was the shortest chapter so far, I'm sorry. QQ


	6. Chapter 6

I'm. SO. Sorry. I really wanted to update this sooner. I have no excuse. And this chapter isn't even very good AHAHAHAHA. But it has some lovin' in it. So hopefully that makes up for something.

Xx

Track 12 - Sympathy for the Devil

Tick.

Naruto drummed his fingers on the desk, he watched the grain of the wood lay unchanged; he mourned the loss of his free time in a familiar silence. His hands slid off the furniture and hung at his sides, and he stared into the space before him. Iruka stood, tapping his head, the chalk dangling in his fingers. Naruto hoped that he was running out of future options and courses in college. They had been sitting there for nearly all of lunch.

Tock.

Though, there was a rather comforting thought buried in Naruto's mind, relaying itself when his eyes started to droop and sleep seemed like an escape. In two more minutes, Naruto would ask to go to the bathroom. To wee-wee. To piss. He could see it now, Iruka throwing him out of the classroom, happy to be rid of the bladder ridden boy, and Naruto would be free to meet Sasuke in the upstairs bathroom, as planned. The lessons would finally continue, Naruto could nearly taste Sasuke now. Wait.

Tick.

Sakura. He could taste Sakura. Her sweet, luscious lips, so gentle and nervous. A delicate taste of tomatoes- Sakura wouldn't taste like tomatoes. Naruto shook his head and tried to focus on Iruka again. Sasuke would taste like tomatoes, wouldn't he. He likes them, the bittersweet on his tongue. That pink, flexible tongue, the one that flicks vowels and verbs out of that frowning mouth, framed by thin lips tinted red. One minute. Naruto started to tap his foot and began to forcefully wonder about dinner. Would there be tomatoes in it? Dammit.

Tock.

"Iruka!" Naruto shot out of his chair, his face flushed and chest heaving slightly. Iruka turned around, mouth slightly open and eyes just as wide. The man put the chalk to the board

"Yes?" Naruto swallowed, excitement was rising in him, for reasons that, at the moment, he couldn't really think about.

"Can I pee? I have to pee. I'm going pee!" With that, the boy dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, hoping to get a good start. He knew Iruka would want to accompany him, he always did. He took a sharp turn down the next hallway and started to climb the stairs two at a time. Nervousness crept up on him though, and Naruto began to slow. What if Sasuke wasn't there yet? What if he cancelled the lesson? What if Iruka was faster than he thought? The bathroom came into view and Naruto flew through the door and screeched to a stumbling halt, slamming his body against the wall in front of him, and began to pant heavily.

"Sas-" Insert a heaving breath here, "Kayy..." Naruto slid down the wall. Right, he remembered now, he wasn't in shape. Naruto craned his next to try and glance around the corner. Underneath the borders of the first stall, familiar polished shoes tapped in unheard rhythm. Naruto grinned and pushed off the tile wall and moved toward the stall.

Track 13 – Perfect Situation

Sasuke heard his name. He knew it had happened, because he felt his stomach drop to his shoes and his heart jump into his throat. He had been anticipating it for the past thirteen minutes. And twenty-eight seconds. Counting was supposed to calm a person.

"Sasuukaaaayyy!" Naruto's voice was playful and wispy, gentle and teasing. Sasuke swallowed heavily, since when had his saliva become tar? He saw the orange sneakers come to a stop in front of the stall. Sasuke's fingers reached to flick the metal lock up and slide it out of its hitch. The door squeaked open, and in its place stood a panting, sweating, beaming young boy. Why. Why does god tease him like this?

"Na-" Sasuke stopped, and his ears picked up a distant mutter. Kakashi. He'd recognize that bored drawl anywhere. Before he could think, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him into the stall, locking the door behind them. Shoes, Sasuke thought, they would be able to see their shoes. Naruto was stuttering as Sasuke stepped up onto the toilet seat, beckoning for the boy to follow him. He put a finger to his lips and pointed at the door. Realization visibly dawned on the boys face, and his lips formed a silent oh. He stepped awkwardly onto the seat as well, both of them crouching slightly to avoid the space above the stall. Naruto struggled and shifted until he was leaning against the wall, Sasuke against the other, their feet entangled on the toilet seat. Naruto's knee was slipped deftly between Sasuke's legs, which didn't really make the situation any better. Sasuke then strained his ears for the ominous tone of intruders.

"Iruka, are really so slow that you can't catch a little kid?" Kakashi's voice. He was irritated, and his speech was muffled by something. Sasuke assumed that there was an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"H-Hey..." Iruka's stuttering cut through with a slight echo against the tile. Their footsteps scuffed the floor lightly, and stopped by Sasuke's stall.

"I swear to god, if this goes on any longer I'm quitting. I'm tired of chasing this kid around." Gruff and annoyed, Kakashi's feet moved on past the stall, and the counter creaked, Sasuke assumed the man had leaned against it for a rest.

"It's you who caused this anyway," Iruka's voice was tired, another creak against the counter, "It's strange that Tsunade took such a strange response to the novel though. You read them all the time, and I'm not ordered to guard people from you." A silence, "Though, I think I should..." An afterthought. Kakashi huffed, and tapped on the counter impatiently. 

"It's not the same." Kakashi mumbled, his feet shuffling. He was uncomfortable. Sasuke gulped. Oh Jesus, this is bad. He got the vibe of high school love confessions and bad breakups from Kakashi's shuffle. He looked at Naruto, who seemed suddenly closer than before. Sasuke pushed back into the stall, his heat rising. The wall touched the back of his neck, and was nearly freezing compared to his skin.

"Well, I think if I'm going to be chasing this kid around the entire grounds, I deserve a little more information than, 'Because'." Iruka huffed. Kakashi shuffled again, humming as he did it. "Do you need a light or something for that?" Iruka's voice sounded slightly more upset than before. Sasuke was right, Kakashi did have that stupid cigarette in his mouth. Sasuke felt something on his chest and looked forward again. Naruto was definitely getting closer. His hand was now resting square in the middle of the man's chest, rising and falling with Sasuke's breathing, which, mind you, was growing faster every second. Not now. Why now? Two of the most important things Sasuke could think of were happening at exactly the same moment. He could feel the kid's breath washing over his own lips, the slight moisture clinging for life.

"No" Kakashi's voice. "You should just do it. It's your job." Sasuke urged himself to keep listening to the conversation as he watched Naruto gently lean onto Sasuke and move to his ear.

"Blind trust was not in my job description, Kakashi. Tell me, or I'm not following him anymore." Iruka's voice was slightly raised, irritation clear and gritty in his tone. A whisper started in Sasuke's ear.

"Are they gone?" Barely there, Naruto spoke. Sasuke suppressed a shiver that desperately tried to travel down his spine. He shook his head lightly, holding his breath.

"I saw them okay?" Kakashi's voice was low and angry. Sasuke barely took it in, Naruto's face right in front of him, looking into his eyes, his body resting on Sasuke's, straining to balance. He was so close that he could feel his heart beating, a symphony with Sasuke's own heart and lungs. It was too much, they were too close, Sasuke was going to fall.

"Saw what?" Iruka's voice was nothing but a garble in the air. Sasuke's hand moved to rest behind Naruto's head, his thumb behind the shell of the boy's ear. Naruto's lips were parted, air moving through them, double time. And it all stopped. Sasuke moved forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's and sparked. Something clicked, a bone, a cell, and Sasuke just wasn't Sasuke anymore. His other hand came to rest on Naruto's lower back, enjoying a tremble it caused. A rough jerk of his other hand, and Naruto's mouth was forcefully opened against Sasuke's, moving so fast, so hot, and very very good.

"I saw them kissing." Sasuke stopped. On a dime, he was back. Naruto jerked his head away, panting, eyes wide. He turned to Sasuke with intention to scream, until Sasuke deftly silenced him with a previously wandering hand.

"...You're lying." Iruka's voice was low, and his feet shifted as if he was standing. Sasuke could nearly feel the frown that was most definitely marring his face.

"Yes, I'm lying. I'm lying about something so serious. I definitely made this all up because I hate Sasuke and want to ruin his career. I just am THAT malicious, tha-"

"I get it." Iruka cut off Kakashi's dripping sarcasm abruptly. "D- Did... Does he know that you know?" Iruka stammered. Sasuke nearly laughed. Nearly. He was too scared to do much more than breathe at that current moment.

"Of course not." Kakashi said, matter of fact stuck in his voice. "No way. I just..." Kakashi stopped "I've been through this sort of situation before." Iruka gasped, then tried to cover it with a cough.

"You... had this kind of-" Kakashi cut him off.

"A friend. When I was in school." Kakashi muttered. Iruka let out a breath, a soft oh misting through the tension that had formed between the men. Sasuke still sat with Naruto leaning on his chest, breathing heavily and wide eyed.

"...What happened with... that?" Iruka finally broke the silence. Kakashi inhaled slowly.

"He took up smoking." With that, footsteps led out of the bathroom, a second set following. The conversation was done. Sasuke let out a breath and took his hand away from Naruto's mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL." Naruto half shouted, half whispered, like a child does when making cheering sounds of a stadium when they win at their own game. Sasuke looked over the top of the stall to make sure that there was nobody there for sure. For sure, for sure.

"Naruto..." he whispered. Sasuke looked at the boy and took in the moment. Naruto's eyes bore deep into his own, deep cerulean blue, questioning and childish. His lips were carved into a frown, lines marring his lips and dimples indenting his cheeks. Hell, there were freckles on his slight nose and his hair was light and swayed, trembled when Naruto spoke. Most of all, he tried to see him as what he was. A child. What was he doing? Sasuke's head was fogging with guilt, swirling around, making him dizzy and he started to feel like the world was swaying. He started to faintly remember a newscast he had seen years ago with the teacher walking out of the courthouse with his head swaying and dangling against his chest with shame. This, actually, was completely fucked. Sasuke, actually, was completely fucked. And if he didn't stop this soon, Naruto, actually, would be completely fucked right along with them.

"I... I have to go." Sasuke muttered and stepped off the toilet seat, fumbling to open the latch of the door. He had to get out, the air was heavy, and it was crushing. He heard Naruto's sneakers squeak as he jumped off the porcelain. Sasuke tried harder to get the latch open. It was sticking, and he was panicking. He had to get out and he felt Naruto right behind him. If he could ask for a miracle at any time in his life, it would be now, and that fucking latch wouldn't be high school quality and OPEN. He felt a hand forcefully grip his arm near his shoulder and suddenly, Sasuke was facing not the poorly made lock, but a red face, blond hair, and fierce, yes fierce, blue eyes. Naruto was looking at him with a face that was so unbearably adorable, with its pouting lips and burning cheeks, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to shake the kid off, he couldn't look away, even though he knew this might, no it definitely was his demise. Faster than Sasuke could follow, Naruto's other hand was at the back of Sasuke's neck, and pulling him down to meet waiting, pouting lips. Blue eyes closed, and as hard as the black ones tried to stay open, they fluttered closed as well. It was strange to Sasuke, to be the kissee and not the kisser. Not that it wasn't amazing in every way that he wanted it to be. Because Naruto, apparently, was a faster learner than he let on. Sasuke's hands limply clutched the front of Naruto's hoodie, Naruto gripping the back of Sasuke's hair with one hand, and the other following the same wandering action that Sasuke's had trailed the other day. There was no fight left in Sasuke, and he let Naruto explore his mouth, enjoying the taste, the feeling, the fervency of every motion. It almost seemed as if Naruto thought he might wake up if he stopped. He moved in closer, Sasuke's skin burned at the touch of Naruto's hand moving up his torso and their hips just barely, teasingly bumping each other. Closer, faster, oh god, Sasuke could barely think anymore, it was just. It was just. Good. Great. Fucking so fantastic. He felt high, way up there. He registered the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned. And then there was this shaking moment, which was achingly good. As Naruto kissed and nipped and crashed his lips and mouth and tongue and body against Sasuke's, his hips rolled, just once and grinded slowly against Sasuke's groin, and he let out a deep growl that seemed almost feral. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and looked deep into the eyes in front of him. Blue eyes that were almost black with emotion and lust. Eyes that were lidded and so fucking beautiful. They pulled away from each other and forehead rested against each other's, Naruto's breathing filling the silence. They sat like that for a minute, just holding against each other, Naruto calming down from lust, but building up from fear. And Sasuke just staring. And finally there was something to say.

"We're so fucked."

Xx

SORRY AGAIN FOR SUCH A SLOW UPDATE.

I LOVE EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWS. AND WATCHES. AND EVERYTHING. Makes me stoked.


	7. Note

I hate to do this. But I feel bad that I've been leaving the people watching this story for so long.

I've kinda lost the drive for this story. SAD FACT. MY CREYS.

I'm so sorry.

If you people aren't too mad at me, you can find me on Tumblr at the same account name.

If there are people out there that are interested on taking this story on, definitely message me on Tumblr (cause I probably won't be on here) and maybe I can organize a collaboration? It might be fun.

Once again, I am so sorry ):

Sincerely, Appledagger.


End file.
